


Vampire Heart

by SkeletonGirl89



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Katherine Pierce deserves to be happy, Not the witches from True Blood, POV Alternating, Past Katherine Pierce/Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, Slight OOC Katherine Pierce, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Katherine Pierce is used to being seen as the one holding all of the cards, Eric Northman, however, is always one with an ace up his sleeve. What happens when two like-minded people with different goals cross paths and the fine line between allies and lovers gets more blurred than ever?





	1. I'm taking it slow feeding my flame, shuffling the cards of your game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or The Vampire Diaries they belong to creators Julie Plec & Alan Ball
> 
> Acknowledgments: Beta’d by [huntersandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersandangels/pseuds/huntersandangels). She put up with my crazy writing schedule and helped me put out the best version of this story possible. So without her, this story wouldn't be what it is.  
> Thank you so much A, I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help.
> 
> Chapter Title: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation

                                  

What could a town like Shreveport, Louisiana offer her, Katherine Pierce? One thing, Eric Northman, Vampire Viking God.

Her sources tell her that he is ruthless; he kills without a second thought. Having someone like him will do great things for her. She’ll play him like a hand of cards to her advantage.

What is an eternity if not a wicked game to play? And Katherine is one hell of a player. Never a pawn, always a strategist.

Eric Northman sounds like he could be one hell of an ally, just as long he doesn’t think he could be the leader. Katherine is the mastermind behind this plan and she needs him to be a soldier. But every game has rules and loopholes; Katherine may know the end game but she needs to form the plan as well.

She’s not too sure what she needs to do to draw Northman in but she’s sure that he won’t turn down the opportunity to fall in between the sheets with her. After all, what else could she possibly offer him?

Eric, even if he proves to be a challenge, will be her greatest conquest. Mere baby vampire Stefan who once loved her could never compare to him.

Walking up to Fangtasia she sees people, human and vampire clamoring to get into the club. A tall blonde woman standing in front of the entrance in a black latex corset. Katherine scoffs. After the 19th century, corsets were no more and isn’t she glad about that.

She walks up to the entrance and the woman looks at her before saying, “ID please sweetie, I can’t tell how old people are anymore.”

ID, is she kidding? She smirks slightly and instead shows her fangs, “That ID enough for you?” She asks.

The woman squints her eyes before undoing the velvet rope letting her in. She lifts her eyebrow before smirking. She doesn’t seem scared, even though she’s probably a young vampire.

Katherine looks about the club. It’s like some trashy wannabe vamp club; dark red walls, black furniture, stripper pole, three chairs on the stage. Northman is sitting in the middle like a King looking over his subjects. How cute.

She walks up to the bar to a man slightly taller than her; black shirt, dreads in his stark black hair and smells human. “What can I get you?”

“How about some AB negative?” She says with a smirk on her face.

The bartender goes and opens a fridge. Katherine frowns; do they have blood bags?

He comes back with a bottle; Tru Blood. No way in hell!; that stuff must taste like plastic. She looks at the bartender, “I meant a human. You know those things that actually give vampires sustenance.”

She is well aware that Northman doesn’t allow vampires to feed on humans in his club. _Let's see if he'll do something about it_ , she thinks. She is always up for a fight; it’s great foreplay.

She turns away from the bar, looking for some human to feed off. There is a man slightly sharking in the corner; looks like dinner is served. She walks up to him, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

“Hi.” She says in her best Elena impression, her human doppelgänger, so sweet and innocent.

“Hi.” The man says in a shaky tone.

“Do you wanna get out of there?” She asks. He is looking past her, most likely to Eric. The whole club seems to be thirsting after him.

“Do you want him?” She whispers into his ear. His head snaps in her direction, eyes wide.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly.

She grabs the human by the neck, pushing him up against the wall, waiting for Northman to do something about it.

In the next few seconds, she is being pressed up against a wall herself by Northman, “I do always like it when a man plays rough.”

She looks him up and down, drinking him in. He’s taller than her, blonde hair kept perfect, black tank and leather jacket securing his strong arms, fangs in her line of vision.

Looks like he’s going along with her plan; such a reliable pawn, following the game plan.

“Who are you?” He asks gritting his teeth at her.

“I’m Katherine,” She says letting her voice purr, looking into his blue eyes.

He lets her go making her almost miss the strong grip he had on her neck. Who knows what those hands have done to people? Or what they will do to her if she succeeds...

“You don’t smell human,” He says.

“I’m not. Just a different breed of vampire than yourself.” She says, walking around him, keeping her eyes on his torso.

“How so?” He questions.

“I can walk in the sunlight. It’s such a pity that your godlike golden skin will never see the light of day.” She teases, laying her complement on a little thick. Why not inflate his ego, make him think he holds all the power.

He studies her closely. He probably doesn’t trust her. Good man, letting his instincts lead him.

“Come with me.” He says.

She shifts from one foot to another, letting people stare at her following Northman through the club.

They make their way to a room in the back. There is a desk and a few chairs as well as a couch with boxes against some of the depressing beige walls.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Katherine?” He says with a bite to his words, sitting on the edge of the desk. Those words make her skin crawl.

“I was just getting some dinner since I am staying a while. I didn’t mean to disrupt your evening Mr. Northman.” She says making her voice sound sickeningly sweet.

He cocks his head to the side, taking her in.

“You don’t want anything from me?” He asks. Oh, she wants something alright, she just has to wait for him to play right into her hands.

“I may need a little help moving some things into the home I’ll be staying in but I can compel a human to do that for me.” Her eyes giving away the mischief she is planning when she looks at him next. “I wouldn't be opposed to some company though. The door is always open.” She replies, turning to make her leave.

“Ms. Katherine, I never said you could leave.” He almost demands with his tone, stern like a military lieutenant.

She lets her smile set in. She turns back to look at him.“Yes, Eric?”

“I don’t know if I can trust you yet but how would you feel about dinner tomorrow to find out?” He says. It’s almost too perfect. She can tell he’s looking at her, his eyes falling over her, contemplating where this could possibly take him.

“As in, us chasing down a human and sharing their blood or going to a human restaurant and eating their food?”

“It’s up to you.” He says.

She looks at him, slightly turning her head. “Fine, 8 pm,” She holds out her hand.

He looks at it for a second before placing his phone in her palm.

She types in her number. “I’ll text you where to pick me up. The house will be unlocked so you can just come in.”

He takes a seat in his chair with a smirk now adorning his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ms. Katherine."


	2. She got blood cold as ice and a heart made of stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Horns by Bryce Fox

To say that Eric Northman has never encountered a woman like Katherine in his 1000 years of living would be a lie. There are women like her; they’re bold, they go after what they want, and they aren’t afraid to sacrifice things to achieve their goals.

Despite all that, even her being a different breed of vampire, it doesn’t make him want to leave. She is interesting, she would be someone who could challenge him in the bedroom, someone just as adventurous as him given the right encouragement. He can picture her clearly, just waiting for him to flaunt herself for his viewing, make him notice her, grab his attention. She has a unique way of forcing people to look at her with this sense of want and need.

Every woman has a weakness, even those  who pretend they don’t. He needs to find out whatever he can about her, make every piece of her past known to him. A woman like her should never be allowed to keep secrets from him; she’ll slip through his fingers and could possibly kill him if she wanted. She craves what little power she may wield and that makes her even more dangerous.

Eric, on a whim, decides to indulge. They’ll play their game of cat and mouse; tonight they’ll feed on a human together and he will make her his. He just has to let her think she is in control.

His eyes scan over the deserted residential street; one house with lights on, the faint sound of a shower running. He gets to the front door letting himself in, eyes looking at the living room; dark grey walls, what little pieces of furniture there are, and it has a faint smell of human.

There are footsteps in a close distance, and then he sees her walking out in just, well, can he even consider it underwear? Basically see-through black panties, and a matching bra that does wonders for her.

He drinks her in; makeup just as dark as the night before, wearing next to nothing, “You know it’s rude to stare at a lady when she is in an improper state of attire.” She says in her almost angel like voice. He knows that she is no angel though, he knows it is all an act, he can see it in her eyes, in the way they measure everything up carefully.

“I wasn’t aware that you would greet me in such a state.” He says giving her body a quick look over. She is exquisite; from the way everything sits on her, to her chocolate locks cascading over her ivory skin.

“Let me just throw something on.” She says before turning and slowly walking up the stairs, definitely giving her hips a little more of a swing.

He hears her moving about while he looks around; pages from newspapers, murders of the last few months around Louisiana, some in New Orleans, others around the area of Shreveport. He lets his fingers brush over the pages to see the spine of an old book peeking through.

He hears something like a gust of wind before feeling the air against the back of his neck grow cold. “You found Emily Bennett’s grimoire.” Katherine’s voice whispers from behind him. He’s not surprised by her showing up before he can gather any information for himself. She has to maintain that air of mystery that makes her so interesting.

“Grimoire?” He questions.

“Spellbook, she was a witch. One of her descendants owes me a favor.” She says letting all of her weight transfer to one leg.

What kind of favor could a witch owe Katherine? Has the practice of black magic gone that far?

“But we're here for pleasure, not to discuss my personal business.” He squints his eyes at her but leaves his hand out for her to take. She smiles looking up at him before taking it. He lets her walk in front of him, black jeans that hug her long legs perfectly, the sound of heels clicking against the floor, the slight sliver of ivory skin, possibly not wearing anything under her jacket.

They walk for a while before making their way onto an abandoned road that is mostly used for people visiting Shreveport.

“Have you ever played roadkill?” She says.

“Roadkill? What is that?”

“I once had a lover who did it; he would lie in the middle of the road and cause a car accident, then feed on the people in the car. Would you play it with me?” She asks. She’s a woman who loves games.

He can hear a car in the distance, tires scraping against the cement that makes up the road.

“So are you game?” She asks.

Should he let himself indulge in a childish game to keep her interest?  Eric hasn’t figured out yet what kind of game she’s playing. Let her use him however she wishes until he knows what she wants; there has to be a plan in her head.  She may think that she holds all the cards, but he is still in control.

 

******

 

He looks up from the woman’s leg watching as Katherine feeds off the human from her neck. The whites of her brown eyes turning blood red, with black veins appearing under her eyes. God, is she beautiful!

“How’s the B negative?” She asks, blood spilling from her lips.

Her question pulls him from his thoughts. He retracts his fangs from the woman’s thigh. “Excellent.” He sounds out of breath, even when he doesn’t need to breathe.

“So, this witch that owes you a favor?” He starts to ask.

“Don’t ruin it, we were having such a nice time.” Her eyes look as if she’s ready to snap his neck just for fun.

“The night’s still young-”

“And we haven’t drained the poor girl dry yet...so sad.” She says, a fake pout appearing on her face.

“The witch,” He prompts, his eyes almost glaring daggers at her.

“Like I’m going to tell you about the witch. Please, Eric, give me some credit. I may be half a millennium old but I’m not stupid.” She says, her voice getting higher as she’s getting annoyed.

He says nothing. She’ll give in; he knows she will. She lifts her eyebrows waiting for him to say something.  _ Not going to happen  _ _ älskling.  _ He thinks.

“Okay fine,” she relents, shoulders slumping, fully aware she has just lost this battle, “one of her descendants owes me a favor. There was this curse placed on my family, well any Petrova  doppelgänger, and I want her to break it; remove the damage that Silas and the Original witch caused. After I was burned by hellfire, I made a deal with some witches; break the curse, and restore the balance. And I need a Bennett witch to perform a spell for me; there aren’t that many around these days.”

“What type of balance?”

“Silas was in love, and he wanted to spend forever with this one woman, Amara, the original  Petrova  doppelgänger,. There was also a witch in love with Silas, he didn’t know, and to punish him for loving Amara she performed a spell; Silas lived forever and Amara didn’t. There was even a cure for vampirism made just for Silas so one day he could be with Amara again.

I was forced to take it and died, but I’m a survivor. I put myself through hell just so that I could come out stronger than the last time.”

If she’s lying to him, that’s one impressive story she’s making up.

“What do you get out of it?”

“A life without having to look over my shoulder. I’ve been running for 500 years from a man who killed my whole family just because he couldn’t kill me. I watched my daughter be taken from me and then, a couple hundred years later, die before my eyes. I think I  _ deserve _ some  _ peace _ .” Those words fell from her mouth like venom. “So if I have to please some witches, I’ll do it. I enjoy living, even if I’m dead.”

“So why  Shreveport ?” He questions.

“Well, I do need your help finding the witch. I’ve been stuck in hell about 5 years too long. Can’t keep track of someone when they're not on earth.” Ah, there it is. She needs help.

Well, restoring the balance of nature, that sounds like something Godrick would have loved to be a part of before he let himself be taken by the sun.

It’s all up to him if he wants to help her; he can say no, and just leave. But there’s something in him telling him not to. She intrigues him... that’s it... she...is interesting.

“Well, Ms. Petrova…”

“Pierce.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pierce. No one calls me by my given birth name anymore.”

“Well, Ms. Pierce, it seems that you are in quite the predicament. I just don’t see how this would benefit me.” He says getting up, leaving her with the human.

“I was hoping we could play for the same team Mr. Northman, so, since you won’t play by my rules I guess I have to play by yours. So tell me, what is it that you want?” Why is she giving in so easily? She’s told him her plan, why she’s here. There has to be a greater reason than to restore the balance of nature in exchange for her freedom.

"What are you offering, in exchange for the information I’ll give you.” He asks. There has to be a point where she will give in, submit to what he wants.

“There isn’t much I can offer you, I’m a pawn in a bigger game than you or I control. So why don’t you tell me what you want?” He can hear the anger growing in her voice, she is getting agitated. There is someone in the world better at playing the game of seduction and she can’t handle it.

“You.” Not exactly. He wants to find out what she tastes like, he wants to find out what she will look like sitting on his throne in Fangtasia. She would be just a nice bonus and him wanting unspeakable things with her would make it all that much sweeter.

“What?” Well, doesn’t she sound surprised.

"I want you.” _ I want you… I want you to… to help me find out what it would take for me to permanently walk in the sun, _ he thinks.


	3. You're dancing with the devil in the pale blue moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Wicked by Chester See

He wants her… Here she goes again dealing with another 1000-year-old Viking vampire that wants her for some reason. Sure, it’s part of her plan but she didn’t think it would be this easy. There has to be more, he can’t just want her. There has to be something in it for him. It doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy what little time they spend together.

“You want me to be yours in exchange for finding a Bennett witch?” Why does she even bother asking, of course, that’s what he wants. The Petrova Doppelgänger as some type of conquest.

“Yes, just until all of this is over. Unless of course, we both don’t want it to end.” Really? Who is this guy? This is not what she was expecting when she had heard of Eric; she was expecting Klaus 2.0. 

She’s not Caroline, Eric can’t sweep her off her feet with pretty words and promises that he never intends to keep. Not that it matters. That sort of price to pay had always been a part of the plan, as long as he follows through because she needs that Bennett witch.

“Fine, I said I was going to do it your way and if this is how it has to be, so be it.” Just until she can dump his ass somewhere and really be free after all of this is over; it’s such a shame, what a fine ass he does have. That doesn’t mean she can’t have some fun beforehand.

Katherine looks down at the human in her arms looking into her eyes compelling her memories away, “You’re going to call the hospital, you were in a really bad car accident. You don’t remember what happened.”

“I don’t remember what happened.” The woman whispered back.

Katherine left her on the road, Eric looking at her.

“You can also glamor people,”

“Compel. My kind doesn’t call it glamoring people.” She says as they start making their way back to  Shreveport.

“What else is different about your kind?” Well, it looks like Eric wants to know more about her type of vampire.

“Plenty of things.”  _ Keep it vague Kat, can’t have him knowing too much. _ She thought.

“The witch I’m helping you find, what do you know about her?” What is with him? Does he have to be asking so many damn questions?

“Her name is Lucy Bennett, the last I heard of her she was living in New Orleans; don’t know if she was a part of the whole witch massacre thing that happened a few years back.”

”I guess we’ll find out then.” 

“Yeah. We will.”  _ Hopefully, you will. _ She thought.

“Goodnight Eric,” She says, making her way towards the house she’s staying in.

“You’re not going to invite me in.” He says.

“Like you need an invitation.” She says making her way up the steps.

Within seconds she’s pressed against the side of the house, his lips almost hovering over hers, the feeling of his strong chest pressing into her. “Does that mean what I want it to mean?”

“What do you want it to mean?” She whispers against his lips.

His lips are on hers in milliseconds, hands pulling at her hair. Her arm wraps around his neck, her hand messing his hair out of place. One of his hands falls from her hair, past her, darkness falling over her as her eyes close, hearing the door slam shut. There are sounds of things crashing as they make their way through the house.

Things move at the speed of light until they reach a wall. She lets go of him, her hands falling to the crown molding against the doors that reach her room. She forces her lips from his, removing her jacket before they make their way to the bed, his hands on her waist again, the sound of fabric ripping. Her shoes are somehow gone, as well.

He moves his hands into her jeans, cupping her ass; a brief contact. Too soon, he pulls away from her removing his shirt over his head. She looks at his broad lightly chiseled chest and arms; he looks like a god.

The feeling of his lips against hers once again is magnetic. She lets her hands fall into his soft hair. She can feel his fangs coming out against her tongue; the slight sharpness makes her mouth water. Her hands make their way down his back before grabbing a hold of his pants, wanting them off of him... Wanting him in her.

“Eric.” She moans out. His lips are against her neck, lapping up the dried blood from before, his fangs close enough to pierce the skin. She would let him feed off her, let her blood flow through his veins. The need to finally feel that deep connection with someone is strong. His fangs grazing her skin is almost addicting. It’s as if it’s calling her to him, telling her to let go of it all.

He pulls at her pants harshly, forcing them down her legs, letting them fall where they may. Her hands pull the button of his pants, unzipping them, really looking at him for the first time since she met him. Her eyes look at his face watching as his eyes can’t stay in one place. The primal look in his eyes says it all; he is hungry… for her… for control of her.

He’s gone one second and then back the next, completely bare. He’s forcing his weight on her, pushing her onto the bed, holding her there; holding her to him. His hand rips her underwear right off.

“Those were my favorite.” She whines.

He forces her to look at him in the eyes by taking a hold of her chin, “Katherine, shut up.”

_ Like she’ll listen to him, yeah right. _ She thinks before letting out a scoff.

He moves to press his lips over hers, his hands moving her hair from her neck. She leans in closer to him, taking his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking like she would on a human she would love to drain dry. He doesn’t give in, he is fighting for dominance; a real warrior.

His kiss is almost like being burned by the sun, yet so addictive. His hands pull and push her but she doesn’t want to let herself submit. She moves one of her legs over his hip, feeling him against her other thigh; she wants to lose herself in him, to be lost with him, to let go of control.

She tries pulling away, barely letting out, “Eric.”

A growl escapes his chest, his lips over hers once again. She can feel him almost pressing into her core; she can feel the hunger in her body grow, lust taking over her.

She forces her lips away from his before using most of her strength to turn them over, sitting on top of him. Her hands trace his chest before one of his grips her hip, flipping them, and she is once again under him.

She can feel the tip of his length, against her slick heat. Her leg still over his waist as he hovers over her. If she were desperate she would make herself give in. She would let his length slip into her heat and make him fuck her. But she’s not, so the feeling of his fingers tracing over her pussy as she grows even slicker, it seems like just another test of her control. 

The tips of two of his fingers make their way into her slick heat without warning. She arches her back at the feeling; God, does it feel good! If only she could let herself go, let the game go and just let him fuck her.

She can feel him slowly growing harder against her thigh; her body begging her to just give in as his fingers tease her inner walls. She wants to let go, but she won’t.

He withdraws his fingers, his lips on hers once again. Has he given up first? Is he going to end it, just like that?

“Don’t think it’s over just yet.” He says against her lips as if he had heard her thoughts.

She can feel him still; he’s probably aching to be inside of her. He is above her, his legs entangled with hers, his cock head pressing against her entrance. His hand is cradling her face, his grip no longer harsh.

“You want me to fuck you, you want me inside you.” He teases pushing his body against hers. She can feel him... she wants him.

“Eric,” She whimpers. Fuck it, this is getting too drawn out. “please.”

He smirks before leaning forward, his lips against hers. One of her hands in his hair as the other is clawing up his back. The head of his cock harshly pushing into her, a sharp sound falling from Eric’s lips, the feeling of his length almost like heaven.

She clenches around him, letting her body guide her like so many times before. His hand is fisting into her hair as if he were grasping onto his self-control. He pushes deeper into her, his head sinking into her neck as he envelops himself into her slick heat, making it all that much easier for him to not only take control but lose it as well.

She can feel her pleasure growing as he continues to thrust, his length being milked by her silk like walls, her nails pushing harder into his skin before she feels something strangely warm and slightly wet against her finger.

As Eric keeps his pace, she lets her hand fall to her lips tasting blood on her tongue. Eric’s blood. His blood in her mouth making it feel like she is that much closer to her end. He moves his hand to her thigh getting a tight grip on her while she continues to move with him. She can tell that from this angle he is going to bottom out; the feeling of his warm skin that much closer against hers is intensifying the need for pleasure.

She can feel him slow down, taking his time to build up both of their highs. The deeper he thrusts the more she wants him to speed up and take her over the edge. The look in his eyes says everything; he is enjoying this... making her wait for it... for him... so they can come together.

He dives in deeper, at the right angle, hitting that sacred bundle of nerves, almost bringing her to the edge as she can tell he is getting close as well by the feeling of his hands coming to grip her thighs. She muffles a moan before connecting their lips. Her fangs retracting, she feels the muscles in her abdomen tighten as she chases her high.

His thrusts get rougher and faster; he’s pulling at her like it isn’t enough, that being close isn’t enough.

She sees him tilt his head back before seeing his fangs. Two vampires sharing blood is something too intimate; especially when they are both so close to coming. Eric retracts them and Katherine isn’t sure if she’s disappointed or not, yet very relieved under the circumstances. She lays her head back, letting the feeling of ecstasy envelope her.

She can feel it with every fiber of her being as she milks him dry.

Eric looks down at her, and she can see that he is looking in her eyes once again. He sees what she truly looks like and he seems to like it. His gaze intense...focused... It’s almost as if he wants to make her his.

He moves to pull out of her. She looks at him through her eyelashes, before placing her other leg over his waist keeping him there.

“Again?” He asks, looking over at her with amusement, his blue eyes still dark with lust.

A smile slowly making its way onto her lips. “Trust me, you have no idea what you're in for.”


	4. Disguised as an angel one night could be fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Love Crime by My Darkest Days

Everything feels foggy, yet calm. Warm, soft skin in his hands he wants to pull in closer. He feels delicate fingers falling over his arm. He forces his eyes open, looking down to see curly brown hair, delectable body wrapped in a thin white sheet. Katherine.

Last night with her was indescribable; to meet someone who could keep up with him, understand his desires... He lets out a deep breath without needing to.

He moves to get out of the bed, planning to go to Fangtasia and talk to Pam as well as find out what Katherine isn’t telling him.

“I thought you would have a little more respect, Eric.” He hears Katherine say from behind him. He closes his eyes at her words. Shit! There goes his plan.

“Well, Ms. Pierce. I wasn’t aware that you would find my presents so… enticing.” He says.

“Not like it matters really, I mean the sun is out.” She says making her way to one of the windows away from him, before pulling the curtain back. The sun comes into the room a few feet from where he stands.

Her hand is in the light and she isn’t burning. Interesting.

“Looks like you’re stuck me with.” She says with a smile appearing on her face.

******

“Blood bag?” She asks once they’re downstairs.

“Does it tastes as vile as Tru Blood?” He asks.

“No, the same as human blood, just less fresh.” She says making her way into the fridge to pull out two blood bags.

“They notice when they go missing?” He asks taking a seat on the couch.

“Nope, not when you go to a more populated part of the country. California has plenty to spare.” She says as she heats the bags in the microwave.

In the distance he can hear a phone ring, “Yours I’m assuming.”

She gives him a quick glance before disappearing upstairs.

“You weren’t supposed to call me until tomorrow.” She says into the phone.

He can’t make out the other person’s reply. Strange... his hearing never fails him.

“Yes, you’ll have what you need before the end of the week. You better keep your end of the deal, or I will tear you apart.” She hisses with a growl into the receiver.

God, her threatening to kill someone sounds sexy as hell.

Katherine slowly makes her descent down the stairs.

“Should I be concerned?” He asks.

“My seller. He has a few things I need before we see Lucy.” She informs making her way to the microwave, taking out both of the blood bags.

“So, you want A positive or O negative?” She asks making her way towards him. 

This should be interesting.

 

******

 

Once the sun is down he bids goodnight to Katherine and is on his way back to Fangtasia. Just as he walks through the door he sees the club is empty, the door to where the back leading to the office opens.

“Where have you been for the last 24 hours? I know it wasn’t Sookie who called you.” Pam says; she looks upset. Obviously, she doesn’t enjoy having to share him.

“I was with Katherine, the vampire from the other night. She is quite interesting.” He says.

“You mean that vamp who flashed her fangs at me? If she didn’t seem so high maintenance, I would love to sink my fangs into her.” Pam says almost jokingly.

“Pam,” He warns. Why is he getting like this? Why should he care if Pam wants to sleep with her? That shouldn’t be a problem...but... Pam sinking her fangs into Katherine … it makes his blood boil.

He wants to make Katherine his, he realizes, he wants for his blood to flow through her veins...Oh, how he wants to...

“Why is she so interesting?” Pam asks taking him out of his thoughts. He can tell she doesn’t like where this is going.

“She can walk in the sun.” He states...

Pam scoffs.“Yes, and in another life, I am Angelina Jolie.” 

He turns away making his way past her.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

“To make a phone call.” He says opening the door and then closing it behind him.

He pulls out his phone and dials a number that he knows all too well.

“It’s Eric, I need you to find out everything you can for me about someone…” He says. “Yes, her name is Katherine Pierce. I need it as soon as possible.”

There is an immediate response.

“Tomorrow if possible... Fangtasia will do… I’ll see you then.” Having everything settled, he ends the call.

When he sees Katherine next he will know everything he needs to about her; she can’t keep anything from him.

He may want her but that want won’t get in his way of getting what he desires most.


	5. And speaking of little Miss Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Happiness is Overrated by The Airborn Toxic Event

The next time Katherine sees Eric is a few hours after he had called telling her that he knew where Lucy was. Well, he works fast. He had said to meet her at Fangtasia before they left for New Orleans to find her.

She enters Fangtasia, only seeing a short blonde woman behind the bar.

“Can I help you?” The woman, a human, asks. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for Eric, he asked me to meet him here.”

“Oh, he’s probably in his office with Pam.” 

Pam. Who the heck is Pam?

“Do you want me to tell him that you're here?” She asks. 

Does the human know anything? Probably not, she seems like she’s so brainless they probably compel her for fun.

“Why don’t you walk me to his office, I’m sure he would like to see me as soon as he can.” The short blonde just nods before walking in front of her.

Her hearing kicks into overdrive as she hears a female voice say, “You don’t know anything about her. She could get us both killed just because you want to be able to walk in the sun.”

“She was running from a vampire-werewolf hybrid for 500 years because he wanted to kill her and use her in some absurd sun moon curse. She forced herself to survive, and against all odds, she came out the other side stronger.” Eric says.

Eric is defending her, praising her, telling this other woman that what she did was a matter of survival.  _ Well, Mr. Northman, it looks like you can be more than just a tool that I use and then throw away. _ She thinks. But how does he know about the curse? She didn’t tell him that. He looked into her, she realizes, had someone find out everything about her...Well played!

“Eric,” The blonde says.

“What Ginger?” He yells through the door.

“Someone is here to see you.”.

“Let her in,” he instructs. “Be nice.” He whispers to the other woman in the room.

“They’re really nice people,” Ginger says.

“I bet they are,” Katherine gives her a tight smile before opening the door to see Eric behind his desk with a tall blonde from the back. The blonde turns to look at her.  _ ID lady? You have got to be kidding me! _ she thinks.

“Well if it isn’t the bitch that flashed her fangs at me.” Pam apparently, says.

“You know it’s rude to ask a vampire their age. Besides what type of vampire carries ID?” She asks.

“Not your kind, that’s for sure.” The blonde huffs. 

Katherine is internally finding a way to kill the bitch without pissing Eric off. Fat chance at that happening.

“Ladies.” He says calmly.

“Since you two have apparently met I’ll keep introductions quick. Katherine meet Pam, my  progeny . Pam meet Katherine, the vampire I’ll be helping.”  Progeny ... like he made her a vampire.  _ Oh, this should be good, _ she thinks.

Pam opens her mouth to speak, “Pleasure I’m sure.” Katherine says. 

Pam closes her mouth, having taken the words right out of her mouth. She looks like she wants to drive a stake through Katherine. Oh trust her honey, the feeling is mutual.

“I will be with Katherine while I’m in New Orleans. If you need me you can call me. I need you to look after Fangtasia and Willa for me.” He says to Pam.

“Before we leave I’m going to have to make a quick stop, pick up the things from the phone call you heard the other day. My seller was having a hard time getting what I need.” Katherine informs him.

Eric looks at her. “Will there be any complications after we meet your seller?” He asks.

“None whatsoever. After all, what I’m getting is for you.” She says.  _ Prepare to have your mind blown Northman. _

“For me?” He asks.

“Yes, I need you to be able to walk in the sun, my seller has what we need for that.” For someone who just hears that he may be able to permanently walk in the sun, his lack of reaction is shocking.

“Then I very much look forward to meeting your seller.” He calmly says.  _ I guess not much fazes him. _

“Great, we’ll leave at nightfall. My guy doesn’t want to wait all night,” She says making her leave. “Oh, and Eric, you can bring her, so she doesn’t shake in her $1,200 dollar boots.” She says offhandedly while turning around before looking to Pam.

“You could have done worse.” She hears Pam say. Closest she’ll get to a compliment from her. She’ll take what she can get.

The hours pass by rather slow between Pam staring at her and Eric sitting at his desk acting like a determined Damon. And look where that got him... he turned human and ended up with her shadow self.

They leave right around 8 and are two towns over in no time. They pull up to a ranch style house before Katherine walks in front of them and knocks on the door.

“Charles.” She greets as the door opens.

“You bring the cash?” He asks.

“You bring what I need?” She asks back. 

He moves to the side of the door handing her a case. “Two vials of faerie blood, doppelganger blood and two lapis lazuli stones in white gold.” He says handing her the case.

“Thanks, your money is in the car.” 

“Can’t you get one of them to go get it?” He asks.

“That’s not how this works and you know that.” She replies.

Charles slowly steps out of the house over the threshold before she grabs him by the neck, “Look at me Charles, once my colleagues and I leave your property you will not remember meeting me. Your daughter will get the treatment she needs for her cancer and if anyone asks who paid for it you’ll say that you came into some money. Do you understand?” She asks.

“I understand,” he says back. She lets him go before the man makes his way back into the house.

She takes the case walking back to the car, “Why make him forget if you were paying for his daughter’s treatment?” Pam asks.

“Because it’s better for him if he doesn’t know about me. A lot of people hate me and want me dead but I’m not heartless enough to cause a child to suffer something that she can’t control.” She says before getting into the car.

She can feel Eric’s eyes on her possibly wondering, what the point of all of this was.

_ All in good time, Eric _ , she thinks,  _ all in good time... _


	6. Loving you's a bloodsport fighting in a love war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie

“So you looked into me.” Katherine questions from the passenger seat.

 

Previous Night, Fangtasia

 

_ The only man Eric trusted with sensitive information is standing in front of him. _

_ “What did you find?” He asks. _

_ “Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, is one of four known doppelgängers of her bloodline. She was originally from Bulgaria until her father banished her to England for having a child out of wedlock. When she was in England she caught the eye of a nobleman named Nicklaus. He planned to kill her and use her for a ritual; a curse was put on him called the sun and the moon curse. It was said that if a werewolf broke the curse they wouldn’t be forced to turn into wolves anymore. He ended up breaking the curse a few hundred years later. _

_ When Katherine found out about what Nicklaus was planning she ran, drank a vampire’s blood and killed herself. After that, Klaus killed her entire family. Katherine went home to Bulgaria to find them all dead. _

_ After that, she spent the rest of her life running. The last known record of her that actually exists is from 1864 where she stayed in Mystic Falls, VA before she was apparently locked in a tomb with other vampires. She somehow escaped, turning both of her lovers into vampires.” The man says. _

_ “And that’s all the information you have?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Her maker, the vampire’s blood she drank, what happened to them?” _

_ “Klaus’s half brother Elijah killed him once they found the doppelgänger that they used in the sacrifice.” _

_ She’s let people die for her, she has let others be pieces as if life is a game to her but she has also forced herself to survive, even by manipulating others so she could live another day. Survival Instinct. That is a quality he can appreciate. _

 

Present day

 

“It only seems fair, you looked into me first.”

“Yes, well, I don’t exactly trust people. Your history makes it as if you look out for no one but yourself.”

“I look out for what’s in my best interest; that includes Pam.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your little  progeny . I kind of like her.”

He sends a glare her way.

“Keep your eyes on the road big guy.”

“You know, if you two want to just have sex, we can pull over and I can drive,” Pam suggests.

“We already have,” Katherine says. He grips the steering wheel harder trying not to retract his fangs.

Pam sends him a look through the mirror. Maybe they should call dibs when they both want to hook up with the same person, that way this won’t happen again.

“Pull over here,” Katherine says. They are on the side of the road outside an old cottage looking house.

She gets out of the car taking the case with her.  Eric speeds in front of her. “Where are you going with that?”

“You want to walk in the sun right? Well, you need a witch to perform the spell.”

“The witch you had me find?”

“No, a different witch. The type of spell I need Lucy to perform will draw a lot of energy. So you get a different witch to do the amulet.”

“It’s almost sun up, so get Pam and lets go inside the house unless you want to fry.”

He doesn’t like this, not knowing what Katherine is thinking. It seems that Katherine knows a lot about the witches, or she was told some tales and is just being cautious.

They walk up the house before Katherine knocks on the door. A short woman with dark hair and caramel skin opens the door.

“Y’all can come on in. I know why your here.” She says.

They walk into the house that smells of some strange herbs.

“Don’t worry, it’s just wolvesbayne.” The witch says. Wolvesbayne; she has got to be kidding!

“So, Ms. Pierce, how many this time?”

“Two; one for each of them, spelled in Faerie and  doppelganger blood, untainted by the cure of course.”

“Well, we need the sun to be up, I’m sure you can wait a few hours.”

It is about midday when The witch Genevieve gets to spell Eric and Pam’s daylight amulets. Genevieve has mixed the doppelganger and faerie blood together; the doppelganger blood apparently bringing out the crystals in the faerie blood that make them able to walk in the light. Genevieve then lets the lapis lazuli stones be coated in the blood as well as placing a protection spell over them before actually doing the charm that would allow for them to walk in the daylight.

Genevieve opens one of the curtains to the house letting the light fall on the bracelet and necklace. She mumbles a few words before coming to a stop, “It’s done.”

Eric looks at Genevieve before taking the necklace and putting it on over his head. He turns to the door, “Eric, what if it doesn’t work?” Pam asks.

“We’ll see what happens.” He says making his way out the door.

He’s done something like this before when he tried to trick  Russell Edgington. He let himself walk in the sun to let him think he was invincible as a vampire. Katherine, however, was doing this for him, giving him what he wants, in exchange for finding a mere witch. It’s almost too much, and there is also the possibility that it won’t work, that she is lying to him just to get what she wants.

He walks out of the house and takes a few steps down waiting for it, the pain of his flesh to burn off, to see Godrick again, for him to tell him something that only Godrick could know and yet... there is nothing; the sun is hitting his skin, the warmth of the day against it. No pain, no bloodshed, nothing... Katherine gave him this, gave him something he thought he had lost forever.

He turns to see Pam running out of the house into the sun. He can feel what she is feeling; joy, relief, and some type of peace.  It is almost strange to Eric for her to feel that much peace.

He then lets his eyes fall to Katherine as she stands against the house. Looking at her in the light, he can see something in her... he is starting to feel a great deal of admiration for her.

He appears in front of her before leaning in closer. He lets his forehead rest against hers, letting their noses brush before pressing his lips to hers. She clasps her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. She is like sin... Utter, perfect sin in his arms.

She slightly pulls away from him, ”You owe me one.” She mumbles against his lips.

Eric lets out a laugh at her words.  _ Yeah, maybe I do. _


	7. She said she doesn't feel alive (anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Who Taught You How To Love by King Dude

“Should I even ask what you got yourself into?” Genevieve questions.

“That depends on if you want to actually hear it,” Katherine says looking at Genevieve.

“Let’s hear it then. What is the great Katherine Pierce doing now?”

“Well, you know that the other side is gone, but I met a group of very interesting witches while I was in hell. They want to do a spell that resets the balance of nature; something about nature’s greatest weakness no longer being around. After that, they broke off into Latin.”

“They want to reset that Balance, Katherine. Now that most of the Original family is dead it won’t be hard. Are you sure about this? It can go bad very quickly. One little miss step and it’s all ruined; you could get yourself killed.”

Killed... it finally being over. Was there even a way for her to back out of this, for once not go through with a plan. Finally put the illustrious Katherine Pierce to rest, and just let go of it all.  But she’s always had a plan in case something doesn’t work out. There just really may be no escaping this time.

“What do you mean that most of the Original Family is dead. Who?”

“The witches you spoke to said nature’s greatest weakness, so Klaus. I’m pretty sure his brother Elijah as well.”

Klaus was dead, and Elijah... Elijah looked out for her, tried to save her from Klaus, continued to love her after everything, and tried to still see Katerina after hiding behind Katherine Pierce for so long. Her own words are ringing in her head.  _ Life is too cruel; if we cease to believe in love why would we want to live.  _ She told Elijah that; she was human when she did. She loved Elijah; she never intended to use him. And Nadia, her daughter. She got to see her daughter, to tell Nadia that she loves her before she died.

Klaus was dead, the reason she ran for 500 years. Gone, while she rotted in hell!

And she was still alive, and with Eric. She is using Eric just like she used Elijah and Stefan. If her life is really coming to an end, maybe it is best just to tell Eric everything. She isn’t one to give up, but with everyone gone... Having only Eric... what was there left to fight for? Help the witches restore balance and then… then stop running… live a normal vampire life. She needs to tell Eric the truth. He deserves that much.

The car ride back to  Shreveport is strange for her. She is looking out the window letting her silence say all too much.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“When I was human all I could ever want was to live a nice life with someone who loved me. I used to think that life wasn’t worth living if I didn’t have love in it. And now that Elijah and Stefan are gone, it’s as if I’m still Katerina Petrova, the dumb human girl who got pregnant out of wedlock for something as trivial as love.” She says, her voice breaking and tears clouding her vision, the taste of saltwater hitting her lips.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, you deserve an apology.”

“Why do you feel the need to apologize? You’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve given me something I never would have without you.” he says, making the feeling in her chest tighten as if someone was squeezing her heart.

“Because I lied to you. My plan was to find you, use you to track Lucy and take down Klaus and then leave with Elijah, Klaus’ brother. But it turns out even nature hates me. Klaus is dead and so is Elijah. So, I guess… I’m sorry Eric. You deserve better than to be used.  Don’t end up like me Eric; don’t put yourself before everyone else because you will end up alone. Sure, be harsh when you think the situation calls for it but have compassion for those around you.

And the reason I’m telling you this is because there is a big chance that I won’t live through it. Looks like even death has it out for me.”

Eric doesn’t say anything, he just looks at the road ahead of them.

“I used someone to get ahead once. It’s didn’t work because I ended up coming to love her, but I was still using her to piss not one person off but two. You’re not the only person in this car who uses others for personal gain. I do however appreciate that you’ve decided to be honest with me. And just like you, I have lost family twice in my 1000 years of life. I killed the man that killed my parents and my siblings, I was with my maker just before he died and lost my sister to Hep V. I can understand better than you would think.” He says.

Katherine isn’t sure if he is saying all this to make her feel better or just trying to take some of the heat off the conversation.

“How long do the daylight amulets last?” He asks, deciding to change the topic of conversation.

“Until you decide to take them off. Even after the witch who cast the spell passes they will still work.”


	8. Bury all your secrets in my skin...And run away before I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Snuff by Slipknot

Eric isn’t sure what to do. Katherine told him the truth; She was using him...for a greater purpose than he ever thought but he was still a part of a well-thought plan. She didn’t betray him since he didn’t trust her to begin with, but her honesty...can he really trust that? He wants to call it a moment of desperation but there was nothing desperate about it. Sure, the hybrid Klaus was dead and some of her plan fell through but she could have still kept it under wraps. It was like new information came to light about someone, revealing a different aspect of them... Just when he was struggling with the fact that he had secretly started to think he could trust her, she proved him right. He could... 

He still has options; he can tell Katherine that he is no use to her now that Klaus is dead or try and go on as if nothing is a problem. But can she trust him in return? Stating his concern to Katherine may not end well. She can accuse him of backing out of their deal even though he had already kept up his part of the bargain and so had she. So… would it really matter? Katherine can find Lucy knowing that she is in New Orleans; Eric is not needed for the rest of her plan.

“Can I ask you something?” He says while they lay in bed together in Katherine’s house.

“I guess.”

“What was so special about Elijah? What drew you to him?”

“Well, he was kind; something about him was honest. It was like he was pure and not in the biblical sense; he looked out for those he cared about.”

“So he was a good man.”

“Yeah. When I was human, I was lonely. I wanted someone to care about me enough not to leave me. Turns out I leave everyone in the end.”

_ If she were human _ , he thinks,  _ what I wouldn’t do to make her mine. _ Thankfully, Katherine isn’t one anymore. She used to be, but she’s a vampire now and vampires live longer than any other mere creature. For the better, he thinks. He wouldn’t have to see her die, he could have her for an eternity. He would never let her leave him.

“Why do you put yourself in a bad light? You chose to survive.”

“I chose to change my fate. I chose to not let others define who I was. My greatest enemy is dead. My reason for running gone. Maybe after I do those witches’ biding I can finally go home and just end it.”

“You mean go back to Bulgaria?”

“Yup, die with the rest of my family.”

“You sound like me.” She just looks over at him in question.

“When I was dying from Hep V, I went to France to let myself die in a wine cellar. I had come to love a human who lived on the property of the vineyard, and then when I went against what the Authority wanted the Japanese mob made me choose between her and Pam... I chose Pam and they killed the human girl in front of me. Pam found me there, took me home and then I took the cure.”

“Why the wine cellar?”

“Because it was where the Authority had made a significant threat to my life and way of living. So from then on, I was forced to do what others told me; I lost the freedom I once had. So I ask you, why Bulgaria? I would think England would make more sense.”

“You’re right it would... It was where I was made into a vampire. I just don’t think I want to die in some stranger's backyard.” She explains with a slight laugh at the thought.

“That’s a good reason.” He says with a smile.

“It was also where I grew up, where I had my daughter, where my father disowned me and where I found my family dead.”

“If you had an opportunity to kill Klaus, would you?”

“I don’t know. I was trying to escape him for so long, find a way to be free of him... and now that I am I don’t know what to do with myself. But to be able to kill Klaus... I don’t think so. I wasn’t Klaus’s enemy; he was mine.”

Her answer is a little shocking. She didn’t want to kill Klaus because he killed her family, she just wanted to be free of the thing that tormented her most.

“So then I ask you. If you chose again where you could die would you choose Sweden, where you were born, and turned?” She questions.

“No. I would still choose France.” He says turning towards her. He lets his fingers trace her cheekbones craving to pull her in closer.

He hasn’t felt vulnerable in so long, since Sookie... and even then it was only because he didn’t have his memory. There was no real letting go because he didn’t have a choice; but now, here with Katherine, he is choosing to let go. He is choosing to care for her; he wants her not to die. Has she lived her best life? Running instead of living for the 500 years she’s been on this earth? And then...even if she survives the spell, to want to end it anyway?

Katherine isn’t Sookie or Sylvie, in more ways than just being a vampire.   She found her way in, even if it took Eric some time to let her. He can’t let her die, he can’t let what Godrick would call humanity slip through his fingers again.


	9. If you still care never let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Snuff by Slipknot

“You know, you didn’t have to come.” She states.

“I said I would help you find the witch.” He says from the driver's seat.

“And you did. We know she’s in New Orleans.”

“That’s knowing where she is, it’s not finding her.” He says almost as if he doesn’t want to get rid of her.

“Are you going to hold my hand while she performs the spell to make sure I don’t die?” She asks. His eyes fall to her hand, looking at her as if he wants to.

“Why do you do that? I know what drives you, so why be snarky?”

“Because I’m not used to being vulnerable; it gets people killed.” She says with a slight edge to her voice.

They pull up to Decatur St., witches shops up and down the blocks both ways.

“Just play along with what I have to say. They can’t know that we’re vampires.” She says quickly before walking up to a random person.

“I’m so sorry to bother you but my boyfriend and I were looking for a shop. Someone by the name of Lucy Bennett works there. My mom was an old friend of hers.”

“Lucy Bennett? Yeah I know her, she works at Marie Laveau House of Voodoo. It’s on the corner of Bourbon St. and St. Ann St.” The woman says.

“Really, thank you so much.” Well, it looks like pretending to be Elena is coming in handy.

They get back in the car pulling up a block from the shop. The large crowd of people seems like it could make a human claustrophobic.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks making their way to the shop.

“Eric, it’s one spell.” She says before opening the door and walking in.

“This place makes  Moon Goddess Emporium look like Candy Land.” He says taking a look around.

“Can I help you?” A woman’s voice asks.

“Hello, Lucy,” Katherine says turning her attention to the woman behind the counter.

“Katherine.”

 

******

 

“What are you doing here Katherine?” Please, like she even has to ask.

“Cashing in my last favor.” Isn’t that obvious?

“I got you the moonstone. That was the deal-”

“The deal was a life-debt, and last I checked we’re both still walking.”

“What do you want?”

“I want a spell done, that will help restore the balance of nature.” Lucy looks up at Katherine. Oh yeah honey, I’m on team good guy now.

“And what witch asked you to do that.”

“Emily Bennett. Klaus is dead, so it shouldn’t take much. I mean, after all, tonight is a full moon.”

“For Emily,” Lucy says.

“Yes, for Emily.” Those Bennett witches and their God damn ancestors.

“Fine, meet me back here at 11 pm. And he can’t be in the room when the spell is happening.” Lucy says looking at Eric. Well, it’s as if Lucy knows that she doesn’t want Eric in the room.

“If that’s all it takes.” She says.

Lucy doesn’t trust her anymore and she doesn’t even know how Eric feels about all of this.

Wait, why would she care how Eric feels about all of this?

  
  


******

 

They go to Lucy’s a little before 11. They sit in the car watching the people moving around the car hearing the sound of Jazz music fill the air.

“You don’t have to do this.” He says looking out the window.

“Yes, I do. 500 years of running is enough, even if I don’t survive this. I’m happy with how my life can end.” She replies. She’s happy she got to know Eric before her life was over.

“You sound like my maker before he let himself be taken by the sun.” Was he also planning on going on a suicide mission, ending his life hoping no one would care?

“Was he wise?” She asks. There is always something in Eric’s voice when he talks about his maker.

“Yes, he was 2000 years old.” He says. “Dying was his choice.” He continues.

Dying felt like her only choice.

“I don’t know how this is going to end Eric, but I’m glad I got to know you…” She swallows something down before saying, “Got to know what it feels like to care for someone again.”

She cares for him so much, that’s why she can’t bring herself to look at him. She doesn't want to see him in pain, she wants to go into the shop thinking she’s doing what is right, not even caring who it’s right for.

She gets out of the car without another word. Eric’s in front of her in an instant, pressing her up against the wall.

“Katherine please don’t.” He sounds desperate, like losing her would hurt him.

She can’t let herself mean anything to him, she’ll just hurt him; she is hurting him by letting him try and talk her out of this. She’s made her choice and as much as she wants to change it, she can’t.

“I’m sorry Eric, but I have to.” She says before reaching up to kiss his cheek. She can see blood, falling like tears. She can see his pain, and it’s like a stake making its way through her heart. She pulls away from him walking into the shop closing the door behind her as a few tears escape her eyes.

“What took you so long?” Lucy asks.

“I had to take care of something.” She replies, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walks towards the circle of candles.

“That vampire you were with... you seem to care for him.” She says.

Katherine closes her eyes. “Let’s just do the spell.” She says choking back her tears.

Lucy starts chanting, her hands over the candles as things in the shop start to rattle around. She closes her eyes thinking... thinking of Eric. She cares for Eric, the vampire that was always two steps ahead. The vampire that didn’t crack under pressure, the Viking soldier, the last person who she would share a bed with. Her caring for Eric isn’t a weakness, it made her stronger. It made her want to fight harder. Even she couldn’t fight this.


	10. In The Nightside of Eden we're born again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: In The Nightside of Eden by HIM

The harsh winds that were blowing outside start to calm. Eric is forcing the doors to Lucy’s shop open. He sees Lucy standing with candles around her, her nose bleeding... but no Katherine.

“Where’s Katherine?” He asks.

Lucy looks at him, “She’s gone.” Is all she says.

Gone. Gone can mean two things; either she left or that she’s dead. He can’t feel her since there is no bond between them but he does feel a void somewhere deep inside him. Does that mean she is dead? Vanished like that? Without a trace?

The alternative is that she fled. Fled from him...Away...Like nothing mattered...Was it all just something he made up in his head? Was her telling him about her past just a ploy to make him care, to make him trust her? It makes no sense. She had nothing to gain from him at that point.  

The four-hour drive back to Shreveport felt like it would never end. He pulls up to Fangtasia to see Pam sitting at the bar with Willa, his progenies.

“You’re back,” Pam comments, as always when he’s gone from her sight for more than a few hours.

“Yes.” He replies curtly walking over to sit in his chair on top of the stage.

“Where’s Katherine?” Pam asks.

“I don’t know.” He says letting his eyes travel to the floor.

“What do you mean?” Willa asks.

“She could be dead, or in Bulgaria.” He states.

“Why?” Willa asks.

“Because it’s what she wanted!” He yells at her. He can feel his anger growing stronger, his eyes are starting to hurt.

“Eric calm down,” Pam says.

“I can’t Pam, I don’t want to calm down. I want to kill someone. I don’t want to think that she’s actually gone. She has to be in Bulgaria, that’s where she told me she would be if she survived this.” He says letting the tears fall.

“So then stop her,” Willa suggests.

He looks up to Willa and Pam.

“Look, Eric, I shouldn’t tell you this but I’m going to anyway.”

“What?”

“I never liked the Faerie, but Katherine... she’s not so bad,” Pam says.

He always knew that Pam didn’t like Sookie and for Pam to tell him that, that she didn’t mind Katherine...

He needs to find the truth. If she survived… he needs to get to her then. To see if she is going to Bulgaria.

He gets up from the chair and makes his way into his office.

“Where are you going now?” Pam wonders.

“To see if she’s really gone.”

 

******

 

The plane ride to Bulgaria was a nightmare and finding out where the Petrova estate used to be was tough. But then he sees her... Standing in front of the two-story house, hair done up, black jeans, black leather jacket.

“Katherine.” He whispers. He can tell that she tenses up. She wasn’t expecting him to follow her, she didn’t know that he cares what happens to her.

“You shouldn’t be here Eric.” She says turning to face him.

“Why?”

“Because those I care about always die. Look at Elijah, Stefan, my parents. They are all gone Eric and I’m the reason that they are no longer around. I can’t be the reason that you’re gone too.” She explains.

She sounds like Godrick, like she has all of the answers. He’s going to do what he couldn’t for Godrick; he’s going to force her to live, to make her see there is so much more to life than what she’s seen.

“Do you really think you’ve lived?” He asks. “Always running from Klaus... have you lived, really lived?” He continues.

“It doesn’t matter Eric.”

“Yes, it does. When you think of living, what do you think of?”

He sees tears starting to fall, he sees that she is letting go. “I think about... about loving someone who can understand me. Who would never leave me.” She says.

“Katherine, look at me. I came all the way to Bulgaria to find you. I won’t let you do this to yourself. I won’t leave you.” He says wiping her tears away.

“I left you. I left you in Louisiana Eric. How can you even think to trust me?” She asks moving to rest her head against his chest.

“Because when it comes down to it, you’re honest… Do you trust me even a little? Can you trust that what I’m telling you is true?” He asks.

“You are a lot of things Eric, but you’re not a liar.” She says.

“So then trust me on this. Put your daylight amulet on and come back with me. Please, Katherine. Come with me to live the life you were meant for.” He pleads.

She tries to pull away from him before he makes her look at him.

“Katherine please.” He says once more. She lets out a shaky breath but at least she’s not trying to leave. He can tell she’s struggling with herself.

It takes a while before she moves again and if Eric could breathe he’s sure all the air would have left his lungs. He’s waiting to see which way she’ll choose to go.

At last, she comes closer and even closer than that until there’s almost no space between them. She leans forward slowly and rests her head on his shoulder. She nods against it.  

Relief floods him and with renewed hope he takes her hand in his, pulling her in a bit more.

Their story won’t end here, in Katherine’s past. They can move on to the future and one day put the present behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter before the Epilogue trilogy starts. It's a bit of a look into the future of Eric and Katherine.


	11. She's got her legs wrapped around the American Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Kiss The Devil by Bel Heir

In the year Katherine has been living in Shreveport not much has changed, people and vamps visit the club about the same. 

Willa doesn’t hate Eric’s guts, thanks to Katherine and Katherine is starting to consider this place her home.

Pam and Katherine are like best friends and Willa looks up to Katherine almost like a mom. Eric and Katherine act like mom and dad at times according to Pam, and boy could she ever be more right.

“Eric come on, please?” Willa asks.

“No.” He says getting up from his seat in his office.

“Please, it’s one week.” She insists.

“Willa, I said no.” He says walking out of the room towards the bar.

“What’s going on?” A voice asks from behind the bar.

Eric looks over to see Katherine leaning against it as she and Pam are on the computer looking over the new website for Fangtasia.

“Willa is trying to convince me to let her go somewhere and I told her no.” He explains walking behind the bar to stand next to Katherine.

“Eric, you can’t expect her to be stuck in her coffin for the rest of eternity, and wherever Willa wants to go I’m sure Pam or I can go with her.” She says.

Eric looks at Katherine. There she goes again, making a point about the fact that one day the baby vamp is going to leave the coffin ready to take on the big bad world.

“Fine,” he relents, addressing Willa, “but Pam and Katherine are going with you.” He says leaning against the bar.

“Yes, thank you, thank you.” She says making her way over to Eric and then hugging Katherine after.

“And where does the baby vamp want to go?” Pam asks seeing Willa speed herself over to the stage to start dancing.

“Paris!” She screams at the tops of her lungs.

Katherine starts to laugh while Pam lets a small smile set on her lips.

“Fashion week is in two months and I want to go,” Willa says sliding down the stripper pole because she is so happy.

“Maybe I can bring back something to model just for you,” Katherine whispers to Eric. His eyes fall to her neck slightly. He nods at the thought.

Pam takes one look at Eric and Katherine, watching his hands fall to her waist and knows it’s time to leave.

“Willa come on, it’s time for mommy and daddy to get a room,” Pam says ushering Willa to get changed before the bar opens.


	12. I can take a little hesitating, I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Private Parts by Halestorm feat. James Michael

It’s taken them five years to get here. Well, more Katherine than Eric; sharing blood is personal, it’s like giving part of yourself to another vampire and from what Eric knows of sharing blood with humans is that vampires can feel their emotions and also cloud those emotions if they want to.

Katherine’s type of vampire, however, has a different way about it; vampires and humans who share blood don’t feel anything, but two vampires that share blood can cause blood bonds and even sire bonds with the right circumstances. Blood bonds between vampires are rare, they don’t happen- well, almost never that Katherine knows of.

Convincing her to try was hard. Let’s just say that Eric spent a lot of nights alone in his coffin while doing so, but the day is here... five years after Eric brought Katherine back from Bulgaria.

“You seem tense,” Pam says from her seat by Eric’s desk.

“Eric wants to blood share,” Katherine states.

Willa looks at Katherine, her eyebrows scrunched together in wonder.

“Right, it’s supposed to be really intimate for your kind.” Pam muses.

“Yes, I think it would be if I were to have a blood bond with Eric. It would be like what he has with you but so much more.”

“You talk about it as if it’s already happened, ” Pam says making her way over to Katherine.

“It hasn’t but I have had a sire bond; it’s exactly like what you had with Eric before he severed it.”

“What are you afraid of?” Pam questions.

“I’ve been alone for so long, this is the first time that I feel like I have a family since I lost everyone. I don’t want to share blood with Eric only to find out that sharing my blood with him does nothing.”

“You don’t know that,” Willa says. “You haven’t even tried before, you can’t assume that nothing will happen. And even if nothing does I’ve seen the way you and Eric act around each other. He’s not going to let you go over something like sharing blood.”

“She has a point. I’ve known Eric for a long time. Don’t sell yourself short. Now Eric’s going to be here soon. Let’s get you into that corset before he gets here.” Pam says.

Katherine lets Pam focus on her hair while Willa helps her pick out something that goes with the corset she had bought; it’s black almost see-through mesh material with an elastic band that would make her waist look small but still allow her to be able to inhale and exhale without the real need for oxygen. Willa has picked out a pair of low rise black jeans with lace-up sides and gunmetal colored boots as well. Once Pam has finished, her hair is in her signature curls.

There is a loud slam of a door, “That must be Eric.” Willa says.

Katherine lets out a shaky breath before leaving Eric’s office, walking out to the bar to see him sitting on his throne. His eyes are on her the moment he sees her.

“If you were a human, I would eat you.” He says, ever the Viking brute when it comes to her. It is something Katherine has discovered and come to love about him, how possessive he gets over what is his. She has become his, and he hers over these last few years.

Maybe there is nothing to worry about.

“Well, you are going to have some of me tonight.” She’s playing it cool and coy, can’t let Eric think that she’s nervous.

He holds his hand out for her, silently asking her to join him on his throne. She slowly walks over to him. Eric is eyeing her as if she’s prey, that he will feed on and devour her.

Feed on her he definitely will.

She is up on the stage before throwing one of her legs over his lap, sitting on him as if he were her personal throne. She can feel something in him calling to her, the feeling letting her nerves slip away.

He lets his head fall to her chest, his nose against the fabric making its way up to her neck. He can feel her body letting go, starting to tremble with want; want of him to feed on her, to possibly have a bond with that would tie them together for the rest of eternity.

She can feel the brush of his lips on her neck, his fangs tracing over her carotid artery. He pulls away, always a tease.

“Does anything need to be said, to do this right?” He wonders.

“No.” She gets out before feeling her fangs retract. She buries her forehead against the skin of his neck, wanting to rip into it and feed.

“Katherine,” he groans. ”Feed from me.” She moves her head slightly, her fangs brushing against his neck, before offering him her wrist.

“Together.” She whispers.

When she feels Eric’s lips against her wrist she lets her fangs sink into his skin as his sink into hers.

All she can feel at first is desire, and then a little deeper below that is just him... the rush of his feelings, his desire, his need for her. It comes over her like a tidal wave; it’s like a sense of relief that her vampire side is experiencing, the feeling of no longer having to roam the earth alone. Eric is hers, forever; staking his claim on her as his mate, their blood bond even more sacred than she could ever imagine.

For Eric, it feels like hunger... it’s like he hasn’t fed for more than a thousand years, and when he takes another gulp of her blood, it’s like it snaps into place, his instincts calling to take more of her until he can just drift with everything that is her surrounding him. It’s as if all he can feel is his humanity, it’s something that he considers his greatest weakness. He can feel his humanity around Katherine...she is his humanity. Making what he had wanted originally that much greater, the feeling of owning a part of her. With that comes the calm... she is his calm; sure, she can rile him up, even infuriate him at times but she makes him better than he was.  _ Forever bound _ he thinks he hears. It sounds almost like Godrick’s voice. He is now forever bound to Katherine. She is his mate.

It feels as if time passes by in an instant, until they pull away. Eric wipes away the last of his blood from her lips. The first intake of unneeded oxygen feels just like smelling the rain after a storm, fresh and somehow freeing.

Eric can feel her relief, but he doesn’t know why she is feeling this way. She’s still a mystery in some ways. And then he can feel panic start to set in. Can she tell that he can feel what she’s feeling?

She can sense that Eric is questioning something, as her relief subsides. She can feel Eric’s emotions... she’s never felt another's emotions. Panic starts to set in.

“Katherine, it’s okay.” He says, trying to calm her by brushing his hand against her cheek.

“I can feel you... I can tell what you feel….” She says in a state of panic.

It’s as if his mind is telling him to send a feeling of calm towards her. He pushes on that and can start to see her calm down, taking the feeling in.

When he thinks about it, it makes sense. Why he was always so possessive of Katherine, why the thought of her with anyone else didn’t sit well with him. She was his, and his alone.

She just looks at him, she can hear his thoughts, what he’s thinking.

“You’ve always wanted me.” She says.

“Always.” He whispers against her lips.

“I’m yours, forever.” She says leaning in closer.


	13. You'll be my Queen, I'll be your King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story. It’s been a ride writing this fic and I hope you’ve all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Chapter Title: I'll be Your Lover, Too by Van Morrison (Covered by Corey Taylor of Slipknot and Stone Sour)

“Well, if it isn’t the Vamp Queen.” A familiar voice says.

Katherine quickly turns around to see Pam, her tall physique in a burgundy red dress.

“I would be careful Pam, you know how Eric feels about titles.” She says back, falling into their normal banter.

Pam has taken a bit of a vacation, and by vacation, she has been living in Paris for a few years but would come back every now and again just to check that everything is still running smoothly at the club.

“How are you?” Katherine asks walking closer to Pam, leaning in to give her a hug.

“I’m good, thinking about coming back full time, back to making sure that Eric stays out of trouble.” And what Pam means is keeping both her and Eric out of trouble.

“Well, nothing too fun is happening around here.” She mumbles before hearing footsteps.

“Kat, there’s someone here for… you.” Eric says before his voice trails of, his eyes falling on Pam.

“Pamela.” He coldly says.

“Eric.” She replies, her tone almost tight. When Pam made the choice to leave Eric wasn’t happy. Sure, Willa is still around but is too young of a vampire to understand why Pam leaving was a big deal. On the other hand, Eric had released Pam, there was nothing stopping her from leaving.

“This sure is a surprise. I didn’t know that you would be coming to visit.”

“I’m here quite often despite what you think.” Katherine can feel Eric getting agitated with her words. That Pam’s been here, most likely to visit Katherine, and he didn’t know about it. Shouldn’t 30 years of companionship mean something?

“Eric, stop thinking like that. It's both of your faults that your relationship is so strained.” Eric just looks at Katherine,  dumbfound at her words.

As long as Eric has known Katherine, it feels strange to listen to what she has to say at times. Sure, she is half his age, but does she know things about people that he could never understand.

“Now, you said someone was here to see me. Mind telling me who it is?” She says trying to pull his attention away from Pam.

“Some vampire, I don’t know his name, he wouldn’t give it to me.”

“Let him in. He can’t possibly do anything to me.”

Eric moves across the room opening the door to the club.

Out of the daylight comes… a man, small in stature. She can’t place him.

“Do I know you?” She asks.

“No, but I know you, Miss Pierce. Mr. Northman letting me talk to you. I’m sure it grabbed your attention, not many know that you are alive and well. After all, you are the unofficial Vampire Queen as your friend Pam stated earlier. With Mr. Northman as King, everything for the vampires will fall into place once again.”  _ Who is this crazy vampire? _ He can hear Katherine think.

“I’m sorry are you, a vampire, asking us to be the leader of all vampires? It should take more than that.” Eric interjects.

“Of course Mr. Northman. You are right. I am representing a faction of the vampire community that wishes to put you in power, much greater than Russell Edgington or Bill Compton could ever hold.”

“You want to make him the leader of the next Authority. I don’t think so.” Pam chimes in.

“All I mean to imply is that Mr. Northman has the media presence, and Miss Pierce knows many vampires in her time on earth. It would protect all vampires greatly.”

“Yes, protect vampires from humans. You sound just like the magister.” Eric says.

“What of protecting your mate Mr. Northman? Many vampires never get to meet their mates in any of their lifetimes of this earth.”

“I can protect my mate without your inquiries,” Eric says putting his arm around Katherine’s waist.

“But it’s just that, Mr. Northman, you can protect your mate; the special bond was given to you by nature.”

Eric moves to sit in his chair on top of the stage. There are things about this man that don’t sit well with him. He sounds just like the magister before he died. Being King of all vampires doesn’t seem like a smart idea.

Katherine doesn’t say much and her thoughts are calm. They both don't need a target on their backs.

“I’ll think on it.” He says back to the man.

“Of course. I will be back tomorrow to collect your answer.” The man says, bowing to him before turning to Katherine doing the same, making his way from the bar.

“Vampire King Eric,” Katherine says. She doesn’t seem unhappy with it but he can tell that she’s a bit uncomfortable with the idea.

“Rule over all vampires. Be better than the Authority.” Pam says. She has a point.

“What do you think Kat?”

“It could be worse.” God, he hates it when she starts to sound like Pam.

“Fine, I guess we’ll tell him what he wants to hear. Should we kill him after all his friends know?” He asks. There is always a way for him to play this into his favor; kill the man, have everyone be none the wiser. It worked out when he killed all those men who worked for the Yakuza.

“Most likely. Can’t have any loose ends. We don’t know who he’s working for... Should I wake Willa, tell her the news?” Katherine asks.

“No, she can find out tomorrow.” He says, but he can tell that Katherine doesn’t like having to wait to tell Willa.

Katherine looks at Eric, who is glancing at Pam.

“I should leave you two to talk. I’ll see you at dinner Pam.” Katherine says giving Eric a peck on the cheek and then Pam a squeeze on her arm.

“How long are you staying this time?” He asks.

“Indefinitely.”

“I’m sure Katherine would love that.”

“Yes, both of you will.” Katherine had told Pam that he misses her.

“She told you.”

“Yes, she did. I may be your  progeny but I do know you, Eric.” 200 years together and now she is pulling the loyalty card.

“Well, if Katherine is going to be Queen, I’m sure she would love having you around.” He says getting up from his seat moving to make his way to his office. “And for what it’s worth Pam, I have missed you.”

He can hear her, “I’ve missed you too Eric” as he leaves the room.

Looks like his father’s crown will be of some use to him.


End file.
